Monkey See, Monkey Do
by Dimension Distorter
Summary: We all know the story. Goku gets sent to Earth to destroy it but a head injury makes him forget his mission, making him become it's savior. But what would happen if Goku lost more than his memory? What if he lost his savage Saiyan instincts? Instincts relating to a certain...beastly transformation?


Alright…another new story. I'm just killin' 'em, aren't I? Although some people might be wondering why the hell I am making new stories when I should be updating my current ones. The answer for that is to shut up. Kill yourself. I do whatever the hell I want. I promised my friend that I would post this prologue to this story idea of his that I really thought was awesome. I'll update my other shit right after this, I promise. I mean really. You people should at least be happy that I'm not even considering putting my stuff up for adoption. I don't do that. If I make a story I follow through until that thing is finished, no matter how difficult writing it might get. Anyway…I think that it's time that I get into this.

Prologue: The Boy and the Beast

Planet Vegeta.

A world that resided in one of the farthest corners of the galaxy. From a distance the planet was completely coated in a red and slightly orange hue. Though many believe that the planet had a different atmosphere around it in times of old. The reason for the start of this little rumor was because of the inhabitants that resided there. They were an alien race known as the Saiyan's. The Saiyan's are a warrior race, who were revered throughout the universe. In appearance they seem humanoid but the main factor that sets them apart from humans are their monkey tails. They are also prone to have unruly black hair. Their mainly known to leave war and destruction in their wake. It doesn't help that these beings also happen to be space pirates.

That should be self-explanatory. Though unlike any other pirates, or even other space pirates, their plunders are on a much more massive scale. They travel the distant reaches of space to different planets and upon arrival they eliminate every shred of life that had lived there. That's how they had obtained the planet that they currently live on many years ago. Then after the dirty deeds been done they put the planet of auction and sell it to the top buyer. Even children get sent on missions.

Yes, even babies.

A Saiyan's power level is tested at birth and depending on how strong ones power is depends on which planets they get sent too. The stronger the power the tougher the job. The weaker the power the simpler the job. It's a very easy concept to grasp. Though there are a few traits about the Saiyan's that make them the fighters that they are. Traits that makes them feared by others. One of them is their innate ability to become stronger after recovering from every fatal or near death injury. The second trait is their battle hungry nature. Saiyan's crave battle no matter the reason. It's in their blood. The tougher the enemy the more enthralled in the battle they become. This trait will actually enforce even a Saiyan with low battle strength to fight opponents stronger than them on purpose. (That's actually a reason why they became space pirates in the first place. Being able to fight many different opponents and gain money in the process. It's a win-win situation.)

Because of this even if they lost they would just come back even stronger than before. But the third and final trait is the most deadly. Whenever a Saiyan that still has his/her tail looks at the moon when it is full they would undergo a very beastly transformation. They become 50ft tall gorillas, yet they still keep the monkey tail. This is known as the 'Great Ape' transformation and it increases a Saiyan's base strength 10 fold. Though most lose themselves in their animal instincts when the transformation is complete and don't remember what occurred during their time transformed. Only those that are deemed 'gifted' or have trained to regain their normal cognitive functions have the ability to control to beast. Taking advantage of this power even a low class Saiyan can take on a very tough job and complete it…with some help of course.

One such Saiyan is a man named Bardock. He's a rare case actually. Even though he's been deemed a low class fighter he's gone on mission that even the top tier soldiers wouldn't dare go on and he's completed every single one. It was only yesterday when he and a small group of his comrades/close friends went on an extermination mission to planet Kanassa. The beings on that planet besides having average level power also had psychic abilities. These abilities ranged among things like the common Telekinesis, Mind Reading, Telepathy or the most advanced; being able to see into the future. A single surviving Kanasan had managed to ambush Bardock when his guard was down and struck the back of his neck.

The Kanasan had rearranged his energy and brain-waves giving Bardock the ability to see into the future. He gloated how Bardock was now going to have to witness his own demise before the Saiyan killed him. He blacked out moments after, forcing his team to drag him back to Planet Vegeta for recovery. He started to see visions of his newborn son, Kakarot. He got sent off to a different planet, mainly to destroy it but along the line he started to live among the people. When Bardock saw him fight he noticed that he didn't battle with the savagery of a warrior yet he fought with such amazing technique. Bardock immediately realized that something had happened to have made his son this way, yet he didn't know what. It frightened him.

But the worst part came when he saw another vision. A planet being annihilated. Bardock's thoughts went back to what that Kanasan said, about his home planet being destroyed but he tried to pass it off as any other world. He _couldn't_ believe that Vegeta would be destroyed, especially when he didn't have any details on why or how. But it was until he followed his team to another planet, Meat, where he discovered the hard truth. His go-to team and best friends, Borgos, Fasha, Shugesh and Tora were all killed at the hands of Frieza's men.

Frieza was the tyrant that had his entire people under his thumb. He was their main supplier. The one that was even above King Vegeta in both rule and power. Bardock, just like the rest of his people thought that they would easily be able to reach the good life if they continued to work under Frieza and if he recognized you as someone with potential then he would bestow privileges and positions that would place you way above anyone else. But Bardock realized that Frieza only saw him and his people as a means to an end. He was going to be the one that destroyed planet Vegeta and all of the Saiyan's. After surviving an encounter with one of his top soldiers, Dodoria, Bardock rushed back to Vegeta injured, to try to warn every one of Frieza's plans.

His visions started to make more sense afterwards. Everything was playing out exactly as he saw it. He passed his son's pod heading to that strange planet with all of those people. He flashed through different aspects of his son growing up and becoming stronger in clearer detail and he saw that Frieza was really intent on exterminating the planet. Nobody would listen to him, thinking that he had just lost his mind.

But Bardock knew.

He knew that the planets destruction would happen today. He knew that he was the only one that knew how sire the situation was. Only he could stand up to Frieza. Even if he had to face entire battalions of his army he wouldn't stop until he put down the monster once and for all. That's what led him up to his current point. Floating in space with hundreds of Frieza's men surrounding him on all sides while the big man himself was hovering in his chair, above his spaceship. The look on his face showed that he was _incredibly_ unamused.

Bardock could only narrow his eyes and smirk. He started to chuckle uncontrollably making most of the soldiers surrounding him weary. Bardock didn't even notice them. He was completely intent on putting his life on the line right here and now. He knew that he couldn't beat Frieza. He was losing the fight with himself to remain conscious but if he was going to go out then he would do it by inflicting _some_ amount of damage to this monster.

"No way, you've lived long enough! Actually it's been to long for my taste!" Frieza slowly lifted his hand with his pointer finger extended. A small yellow ball of energy was hovering over it but Bardock didn't notice.

"Frieza! Listen up, _we quit_!" He extended his arms to the side as he twitched in both pain and anticipation. "Got it? We don't work for you! We're free! You can find someone else to do your dirty work!" Frieza now lifted his finger next to his face, showing the ball of energy. Some of Frieza's men noticed the action and it made them feel uneasy. Bardock brought his right hand closer to his waist and bent his fingers. "Oh yeah…there's one last thing." Blue energy spiraled around his entire hand giving an indescribable noise. He kept adding energy making it spin faster.

"_This_ is for all the people we killed in your name! But at least we were never foolish enough to obey you." He growled before bringing back his arm. "HERE! HAVE IT!" He threw his arm forward with as much force as he could while giving the cry of "**RIOT JAVELIN!" **All of Frieza's soldiers gave whispers of fear at the thought of someone attempting to dare try to attack their lord. It was completely unheard of but Frieza didn't seem the least bit shaken. No matter how fast Bardock's signature move was heading towards his face. In fact he started to give a maniacal laugh as he made his energy ball grow in both size and intensity. The blast kept getting bigger and more powerful until Bardock's "Riot Javelin" got swallowed up completely.

"Wha-NO WAY!" Bardock yelled in shock as he watched Frieza's attack continue to grow. Frieza started to laugh again before he gave a slight hand gesture forcing the energy ball to hurtle towards Bardock and his henchmen. The henchmen seemed to have realized too late that Frieza was more than willing to dispense with them along with the Saiyan's. It seemed futile to try to get his to stop the attack on their accord. They were expendable, Frieza didn't see them carrying out any real purpose. For Bardock, like the others he started to scream in terror as well but he stopped. His eyes went blank as he was overcome by another vision. One that he was happy to bear witness of.

"Yes…I…see…now." He said in a whisper. He saw his son Kakarot as an adult on another planet, standing in defiance against Frieza. _'It's you my son. You will be the one to defeat Frieza.'_ He now felt that he could die peacefully knowing that his very own son would have the power to destroy Frieza. The being said to be the strongest in the universe. It filled him with such pride that he couldn't help but smile. **"KAKAROOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" **He cried his son's name one last time before Frieza's energy ball collided with the planet. In a matter of moments the planet had started to crack and shake. Cities crumbled while lava erupted everywhere at once. Just like that the planet distorted before it blew to pieces, with Frieza enjoying its destruction.

"Oh my, this is…_stupendous_! Wow, what a great show! Unbelievable, look at that! Zarbon, Dodoria, come look at the fireworks! Aren't they splendid!? AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA!" His two main soldiers in question were staring in shock at Frieza's power, not completely believing that he actually did that. Besides prince Vegeta and two other Saiyan's, Nappa and Raditz, he completely exterminated their entire race. Just like that! But Frieza wasn't bluffing when he said that he was going to do it. He claimed that it was because the Saiyan's were becoming too strong and would sooner or later rebel against him. But if Frieza could do this without breaking a sweat than that reason seemed a little bit farfetched. Especially since he was supposed to be the strongest in the universe. Not even an entire planet of Saiyan monkeys should've been able to come close to touching him, let alone _defeat_ him. It must've been something else entirely but no one would dare question his motives. Not unless they wanted to end up like that planet…or those other henchmen.

Unknown to Frieza though a last minute space pod containing a Saiyan baby was currently on its way to the planet known as Earth. This was Bardock's very own son, Kakarot. The baby was sleeping which was probably the one time where he wasn't crying. Even though he had a little under an average power level his powerful lungs gave him praise among the scientists and doctors that watched over all of the newborn children. They claimed that he would become a great warrior in the future and they wouldn't be wrong. But Bardock saw firsthand what kind of warrior that his son would turn into. He couldn't completely pass on without giving him some amount of praise.

A light shone through the space pod as a voice started to speak, making Kakarot wake up from his slumber. _"Kakarot, my son, thank you for helping me. You were right, it wasn't too late."_ He said referencing a vision of his adult son saying that he could change for the better. To not be like Frieza. _"I wish I could've held you in my arms when I had the chance. It's now up to you. You must avenge the Saiyan's and Planet Vegeta. Good bye my son." _The voice stopped speaking and the light faded. The baby boy was confused a little bit before going back to sleep, as the ship smoothly continued its course, to what was soon to be this newborn's new home.

* * *

Planet Earth. Its true name unknown or mispronounced by those in the universe that knows of its existence. But to those that have heard of Earth have also heard of its beauty. A lush green healthy planet, surrounded by many bodies of water. The rest obviously covered by land. Some land is completely overrun with modern human settlements, while some is thriving with nothing but nature. As the Saiyan space pod came into orbit of the planet the latter was chosen to be the main destination of its landing. As it touched the ground a loud boom resounded through the immediate area, scaring away the nearby forest animals. The aftermath was a 6ft deep and wide crater. Automatically the hatch opened up revealing the still sleeping baby. Kakarot had stirred a little before blinking his eyes sleepily. Giving a cute yawn that females would have squealed at, he opened his eyes completely.

He registered that instead of the white wall that he caught of glimpse of before going back to sleep was a mass of dirt. He crawled forward on his seat wanting to get a closer look. He crawled out of his little ship as he touched the ground for the first time. He balled his fists into the ground clutching the soil between his fingers. Looking up he saw the blue sky and the tips of many tall bamboo trees, though he didn't know that.

Finding something new that caught his interest Kakarot with his limited crawling skills had tried to dig himself from out of the massive crater that his ship caused. His first attempt was unsuccessful as his hand caught a loose rock and he slid back down to the bottom. Looking confused he tried again and had managed to get significantly higher this time until he slid down again. Kakarot glared at the dirt that just wouldn't let him escape before he gained a frustrated look. Giving a cute little huff Kakarot was determined to get out from the crater and see the blue and green things that was standing at the top.

So he went for his third attempt and instead of just using his hands something in his mind clicked forcing him to use his feet as well, though he didn't completely realize it. It was only a matter of time before he had reached the top and had touched grass for the first time. He stared at the green blades in wonder. It was soft and smooth compared to the brown and sturdy stuff he was just crawling through. Kakarot looked around and saw the giant tall green things that he saw from the crater in a closer view. He also noticed the dark green bushes next to them. His curiosity overcame him as he crawled to a bush a touched it, feeling the rough texture.

Kakarot didn't feel a resistance to the bush, so he leaned forward some more trying to see what was behind it. Instead it made him tumble through it. He rolled and rolled until he came to a stop…by landing on his face. He didn't like the new sensation that he was feeling now. It was stinging and he didn't know why. Of course he was a baby, he didn't know these things. That said there was only one other thing that he knew he could do at the moment. He rolled onto his back, sat up and cried.

Unknown to the baby he wasn't the only one currently in the vicinity at the moment. There was an elderly man of 65 with a bushy white mustache that was going on a morning stroll around the area. The man was a little bit on the short side but that didn't bother him. He wore a green cap with a white ball at the top. Black pants with white cuffs at the bottom, with same color shoes and shirt. He wore a long sleeveless jacket that was orange with white circles. The rims were white with white lines trailing up the middle of it, tied by black loops. Finally a brown basket was on his back being supported by green sashes making it act like a back pack. This man's name was Son Gohan.

Though there is a lot to this man than meets the eye. To the untrained eye he just seems like an ordinary old timer but to those with keen sense they would be able to realize how experienced this man is. Sure, as the saying goes the older you get the wiser you get but that's not the only case. Gohan is also a Martial Artist and a very powerful one at that. He may not be as young as he used to be but that didn't mean that he had grown any less weak. As he grew older he chose to live out the rest of his days up here on Mt. Paozu.

He's been living up here for many years now and he still hasn't regretted it. Though even he had to admit that he wouldn't mind a little company or experience something completely different than what he was used to. He didn't expect for both of those request to be granted today however.

"Waaaaa! Aaaaaa!" Gohan stopped his current trek through the woods. "Huh?" That wasn't a sound that he was used to hearing. He started to walk around trying to find where the sound was loudest. "What is that? If I didn't know any better I would say that it was…" He stopped mid-sentence when he approached some bushes. "WAAAA! AAAA! WWAAHHUAA!"

'_A child?' _He thought as he looked passed them, with his eyes opening in shock. Sitting there crying its eyes out was a little baby boy, with no clothing to speak of and extremely spiky black hair. "Oh my goodness! A little boy! What are you doing all the way out here, little fellow?" Gohan bent down and grasped Kakarot by the sides and picked him up, stopping his crying. But that also uncurled his tail as it hung down for Gohan to see. Surprised Gohan placed Kakarot over his head to get a good look at his monkey like tail before laughing a little.

He looked at Kakarot again before saying, "Well what do you know? A tail! Hahaha, strange fellow. Don't worry I'm a little odd myself." He placed his closer to his face. "Believe it or not." Kakarot liked the little face that Gohan was making at him which made himself smile and give a small kick to the old man's cheek, as he laughed. Gohan gave a tiny grimace. This little boy may have been a baby but he did have some strength in him. That little kick actually stung a little bit.

"Oh my! You're a little stinker aren't 'cha? Goodness. You should take it easy on me. I'm old enough to be your grandpa, you know?" Gohan said to the baby. "But what to name you?" Gohan gave a good look over to the boy trying to come up with a good name for him. Some were common, some were uncommon and some even he had deemed strange. He just didn't know what to name the boy until a light-bulb went off in his head. "Uh…yes! I know what to call you until I find out where you belong little fella!"

Gohan brought Kakarot to his face. "Look, how 'bout I call you Goku?" The baby liked the name immensely as he started to laugh while Gohan smiled and lifted the newly named Goku up and down playfully. "Oh you like that, huh? Alright! Goku it is! Woo-hoo, haha, Goku! What a good little boy!"

Gohan started to laugh along with the baby. It wasn't the way that he had expected but he had found his company. But he could tell that the boy had instantly become a little more than that. He named him after himself after all. He technically made this little baby his adopted grandson but he didn't see anything wrong with that. Even if he had the tail of a monkey. Gohan cupped his right arm and held the baby in it.

"Well then little fella, what do you say that I take you to your new home?" Goku just giggled and pulled at Gohan's beard making him wince as he closed his left eye. "Hey, I need that, you know." Gohan took Goku's little hand off of his beard, though he continued to giggle. Gohan gave a huff, before smiling. Seeing no need to stay around any longer he went through some bushes intent on getting his new grandson home. But that had to wait as he noticed a large hole in the ground right a few feet from him. "What? Where did that come from?"

Curious, Gohan went to investigate it. The baby in his arms grabbed his shirt with his tiny fists as he stared at the hole, knowing that was the pace he tried too hard to escape from. "Goku? What's wrong?" Gohan said as he looked at the baby before seeing what was at the center of the massive hole. A white pod looking thing, with what seemed to be a piece of it opened and touching the ground, with a circular window on it. Gohan slid down the little slope as he wanted to get a closer look. "Huh?" Gohan said with open eyes. There wasn't much inside of this white pod besides a big brown seat, with a panel of bottoms embedded in the edge of the left arm rest. "What is this? A ship of some sort?"

But why was it here? Where did it come from? He never saw any kind of contraption like this before. It was just…well…it was a small pod. Any kind of ship or hovercraft as far as he knew couldn't possibly be this size. There was no visible motor, engine, jets or anything. To be sure he even walked around the pod, trying to look for something that stuck out from it but didn't find anything. Basically…no human could have made this. That thought made Gohan's mind spin as he looked at his adopted grandson. "Is…is _this_ where you came from?" He asked even though he knew that the baby couldn't answer back. His curiosity once again go the best of him as he noticed the buttons that were embedded at the front tip of the armrest.

Four grey square buttons layered next to each other, over a small rectangular screen which was over two red circular buttons. He pressed the grey square button on the far left and stepped back a little when the pod made a hum noise. He watched as a slot in the seat had opened up and revealed something that answered his question from before. Diapers was the first thing that he saw, a lot of them. Next to those were a bunch of cans with no type of labels but it wasn't hard for him to figure out that was baby food. "Oh? I guess this is all for you?" Gohan said putting the baby down before getting on his knees and removing his basket

"Well at least I know why you have a tail, little guy. You're not from around here, huh?" Gohan said packing away the baby food and diapers as little Goku crawled up to him. Gohan looked at the baby before grabbing the last diaper and opened it up. "Why who ever sent you here didn't think to put one on you before-hand, I'll never know. But at least they sent something instead of nothing." The diaper was simple enough to slip on. Goku looked at it for a while before tugging at the elastic waistband a bit. He giggled at how cozy it fit him. Gohan smiled at the giggling baby. "Aww, you're just so adorable. Well then it's about time we go little fella." Gohan then scooped the baby into his arms again before hopping out of the hole. A feat no mere old man is capable of doing. The supplies that he had in his pack didn't bother him a bit. Yes, he now felt a tiny bit of resistance but it was as if he was barely lifting anything at all.

The walk back to the house was uneventful but peaceful. Gohan has been living up here for a long time but he never gets tired of the scenery. The sun was shining while he and Goku passed fields of both fresh grass and flowers. Many forest animals were in their natural habitat. They even saw two adult brown bears with their two little cubs. The cubs were wrestling with each other playfully while their parents were lying next to each other watching them, with happy looks. "What a nice family." he smiled at the boy in his arms. "Isn't that right, Goku?" He was surprised when he saw that the boy had fell asleep. Well that would explain why he hasn't been moving much. "Aw, little guy must have tuckered himself out." Gohan said to himself in a whisper.

Pretty soon he reached the end of the path that he was walking on as he came up to his house. It actually was like a little hut which stood on top of white thin bricks. It was square in shape with a large blue triangular roof. The upper part of the hut was made of white bricks the lower half was just regular brick. It had two green doors. On the sides were two large circular windows that had designs on them. A little bit to the right, in the grass was a well that was used for obvious purposes. "Ah, home at last." Gohan said carrying the boy inside.

The inside had a large wooden drawer at the left back corner of the house, with a rectangular little table right next to it. The right side had a nice sized wooden bed a few inches from the ground with curtains. A bookshelf was against the wall of the left front corner of the house, filled with multiple books and a broom laying against the side of it. Gohan noticed Goku stir before he woke up and looked around the small hut. "Well here it is Goku. Your new home. It's not much but hopefully it'll be enough."

Gohan walked over to his bed and sat Goku down onto it. He walked over to the shelf in the back of his house and took off the basket. Opening the bottom drawer, which was empty, he placed all of the diapers into it before closing the drawer back up again. Next was the cans of food which he stored into an orange pot that was sitting right against the wall. He knew that he would eventually run out of both baby food and diapers but that didn't mean that he couldn't improvise a little bit. Gohan turned around to get a look at his grandson who seemed to be trying to get off the bed. He seemed like he would make it-

THUD! "Waaaaa! Aaaaahaaa! Aaaaa!"

Or not. Gohan sighed. These would be a long but an eventful couple of years if he had to say so himself.

* * *

The first two years had seemed to take a long time to pass for Gohan. Reason why was because Goku was still in his baby stage during that time. He didn't have to do much to support his grandson. All he did was eat, sleep, and cry. Of course there was also the diaper changing and that was something that Gohan was never ready for. But he knew that it had to be done. He couldn't wait until Goku got more into his toddler years where he would get potty training and he would be able to think for himself a little better. He also started to teach him basic knowledge when he felt he was old enough to understand. Like the Alphabet or learning his numbers. He was amazed when little Goku was able to piece small words together. Reading children books to him every week since he started to teach the boy seem to help a little too. Though Gohan had noticed something else about the boy.

He had a very bad violent streak.

Goku used to be very happy as a baby and he laughed and played a lot. Yes, there was the occasional crying but that's what babies do. But when he got a bit older Goku started to both act disobedient and break something when he didn't get his way. These tendencies got worse and worse the more he grew up. Gohan was basically at his wits end when Goku turned three. The boy suddenly felt that he could do his own thing and would not care if Gohan punished him. He would just go back to doing what he did before. The only times Gohan felt as if he could get a break would be when the boy slept. It actually made Gohan feel sad. Sad for two reasons actually. The first reason was because he saw how the boy had potential to become an amazing fighter. He had strength that he didn't know he had (At least Gohan didn't _think_ he knew he had it) or control. Gohan wanted to train him control that strength and to defend himself if necessary. But because the boy was so violent nowadays he didn't know what Goku would probably do with that kind of power. It scared him a bit.

The second reason…was because Gohan didn't know if Goku even looked up to him anymore. Every time he tried to help him with something or just have a little family time Goku would either yell at him, cry or pout. Maybe the latter first and then the first two afterwards…at the same time. Gohan just didn't have the little bubbly feeling whenever Goku looked at him, like when he first found him. Now it's twinges of sadness. He still loved the boy immensely, nothing the boy did would change that. Though he knew that he couldn't do anything to change his mood. He could only hope for the best in the future. Unknown to Gohan he was once again going to get his wish in the most unexpected of ways.

"C'mon Goku, we need to get a move on." Gohan said to Goku who was trying to catch some butterflies in the field. They both were coming back home after accomplishing a series of errands. They first needed to get food which meant that they needed to go several places for a variety of things. Fruit and Berries that only grew in certain areas of the surrounding forest and meat from certain animals and wood to cook the food. Or at least the meat. But it's nowhere near as easy as it sounds. Gohan had to take several trips to and from the house which was no small walk.

What keeps getting to him though is that all of the multiple trips are for the food. When he first noticed his little boys' appetite for the first time he was completely stunned for about half of the whole day. His appetite grew alongside him. Though it was something that Gohan got used to, it always left him exhausted when he finished this one chore. Especially when the one he's mainly getting food for doesn't want to listen. "Goku!" Gohan called to him. Goku stopped looking at the butterfly and watched as Gohan made his way over to him. The old man bent down and reached his hand out. "No!" Goku declared as he smacked it away from him…a little bit. He may be strong for a child but he was still a _child_. Gohan sighed as he didn't have time for the boys' antics right now. He was currently exhausted and all he wanted was a nice hot cup of tea and relax...or at least as much as the boy would let him. Gohan went and picked up Goku who was about the yell about not wanting to leave but stopped when Gohan put him in his basket. He would always calm down when Gohan carried him like this.

Another uneventful trek to the house was something that Gohan felt he needed. But this time they had to cross some dangerous paths since they were coming from a completely different place this time. An example of this would be the VERY large ravine that was a little off the left side to them. Gohan made sure to steer clear of the edge. Goku didn't seem to notice and he saw that they were traveling under a fruit tree. His belly growled signaling that it needed food and some was staring him in the face, right now. So to try and quell his hunger he tried to reach for a piece but couldn't grasp it, because of his short arms. Growling a little to himself he pushed most of his body out from the basket and tried to reach one last time. He managed to pluck it but in that instant the arm supporting him slipped making Goku tumble out.

Right into the massive ravine.

Gohan had noticed the weight decrease on his back immediately. He turned in a flash and feared the worst. He was right. Time seemed to have slowed down as he saw Goku fall and tried to reach for him, who was screaming his lungs out from fear. Before he managed to plummet to what would have been his death Gohan had jumped from the cliff, latched onto a rock sticking out form the mountain with his left hand and was holding Goku by the tail with the other.

Now Goku was screaming in pain.

Gohan learned a long time ago that the boy's tail was his main weakness. Sometimes when he pulled it or when it was caught on something Goku would lose all of his strength but other times he would feel immense pain. This was one of those immense pain times. Gohan hated how much agony that he was putting the boy through but it was better than having to watch him die. Though that was looking more and more like the case as Gohan's hand was slipping, especially since he only managed to grab the tip of Goku's tail. It was only a matter of time until Goku had slipped from his grasp and feel straight down. "NOOO! GOKUUUU!" Gohan yelled stretching his arm out to the falling boy. He couldn't help but watch as Goku's head collided with a rock sticking out of the mountain knocking the toddler out-cold. But it didn't stop there as Goku had also made it to the bottom of the ravine and hit his head on another bigger rock once more, with greater force. A shock went through the boy starting from his brain, through his body until it reached his tail which made it stand on end, before slumping down.

Gohan had immediately lost his sense of reason as he let go off the cliff while discarding his basket in his fall. Using the skills that he gained from vast years of Martial Arts training he landed on a large rock before jumping off executing a series of front flips before landing on another rock. He started to leap from multiple ledges performing amazing acrobatics a man his age shouldn't be capable of, until he reached his last stand-able ledge. Seeing no more rocks to use as platforms that could aid him in his way down he figured that he needed to improvise this time. With a running start he jumped off the ledge that he was on and was plummeting straight into the ravine as well, with his only concern still for Goku. The wind from his fall was blowing his orange jacket to the sides as he brought both of his open palms in front of him.

"**Kaaa…meee…"** He placed his palms near his right hip and twisted his body a little to the same side, while he continued his chant. **"Haaa…meee…"** His hands glowed with a blue aura and illuminated the whole ravine before he turned his body forward and thrust his palms out in front of him. **"HAAAAAAA!" **A bright blue beam of energy shot from his hands hitting the intended spot for his landing. Thanks to the input of force from the attack his decent had slowed drastically before he cancelled the technique and landed on the ground. "GOKU! MY BOY!" He yelled, instantly appearing by Goku's side and cradling him in his arms. He knew that fall would've easily killed anybody, especially a baby. But Goku wasn't a normal baby.

He came from outer space.

It wasn't really hard for Gohan to piece that together when he found the ship. I mean the boy has a _tail_ for goodness sake! He could only have hope in that fact that the boy had _somehow_ survived…but even he knew that those chances where really slim. I mean _really_ slim, but he didn't want to face the hard truth if those chances were against him. Blood was trickling down Goku's forehead which really made Gohan's heart ache. A little reluctant but slowly he placed his head against the toddler's chest, hoping to hear what he was looking for.

(…...Ba-Dump. Ba-Dump. Ba-Dump)

"(Sigh)…My…my boy…" Gohan said mystified hugging his grandson tightly, shedding some tears. "He's…he's still alive. I-I can't…believe it." He wiped his eyes as he remembered that he needed to get the boy healed up and rested. Standing up he looked to see the rock that he had jumped from. Concentrating his energy into his feet he made a very impossible leap for it, barely managing to grab the ledge with his right hand-his left held Goku. This time he channeled energy to his right arm and threw himself onto the ledge before he started to jump back up, using the rocks he used to get down with. When he made it back up to the top he made a mad dash to his house and seemed to have kept going faster and faster the more he ran.

In about 5 minutes of running full speed he was at his front doors, which he burst through. He grabbed a cloth and dipped it into the bucket of water that he collected from the well earlier and cleaned Goku's head of blood. After drying his head he grabbed some bandages and special herbs that are used in many kinds of healing medicine. The stuff by itself is really potent. He wrapped them in with the bandages and tucked Goku into his bed. Handcrafted by Gohan from scratch. For the whole day into the next he sat in a chair next to the boy…waiting desperately for him to wake up. A part of him was a little scared of what would happen when he did. Gohan knew that people who suffered head trauma could have a lot of things occur to them, mainly memory loss. He didn't want Goku to forget about who he was…or yet didn't want Goku to have an even _more_ violent personality. He just didn't know how much his old heart could take any more of that. Though he got a pleasant surprise when he was shaken out of his sleep.

He looked up and noticed that he had slept in his chair, laying his head against Goku's bed. "Huh…wha'?" He said wiping the sleep out of his eyes. They shot open when he saw Goku was shaking him rubbing his own eyes. "G-Goku!" Gohan yelled a little. "Grandpa…what's wrong?" He asked, confused why his grandfather was sleeping on his bed. Gohan sighed in relief. That was what _he _was supposed to say but it did make him more than happy to see that his grandson was alive and well. "Yes…I'm fine Goku. I was worried about you a lot, you know." Goku tilted his head. "Why?" Gohan now looked confused. "Goku, don't you remember? You hit your head…really bad yesterday." To show him Gohan had started to remove the bandages that was on Goku's head, making the boy see for himself.

The bandages had patches of dried blood and green healing herbs sticking to them. Goku touched the back of his head and winced a tiny bit when he felt two closed up scars, hiding in his hair. "How do you feel, Goku?" Gohan asked concerned. He didn't expect Goku to smile at him and hug him at the same time. He hadn't done that since he was a baby. "I'm okay grandpa. Thank you so much!" He said happily. Gohan almost forgot to hug the boy back as his eyes closed as he hugged tighter. Goku…he was…happy? Smiling even? Gohan would've at least expected for him to have lashed out at something by now. Maybe that fall really knocked a screw loose, but he couldn't be too sure yet. He would have to wait a little longer and see how the boy turned out.

* * *

Goku struggled as he tried his hardest to move. He was four years old now and was busy trying to complete the little training regimen that Gohan had put him through. It was currently late in the evening as he was dragging a large rock that was tied to a rope, wrapped around his chest. His main object…to reach a bowl of dumplings, while Gohan watched intently. He reached them and gave a small yell of happiness while Gohan smiled himself. A whole year and a half had passed since Goku had fallen into that ravine and a lot had changed since then. Gohan realized that since Goku had recovered he no longer had any more violent outbreaks of any sort. It was as if his entire bad mood just disappeared. He was once again the happy, bubbly little child he was when Gohan had found him. Gohan saw this as a major plus. Not only because the boy was making watching over him no longer tough…but because he now believed that he could start the boys training.

He waited until a week after the accident until he started any kind of regimen. He wanted to be sure that Goku was 100% alright before he did anything strenuous. But he also trained the boy in academics as well as Martial Arts. Of course Goku like training his body more than his mind and when he asked Gohan why he needed to do so he replied, "Because Martial Artists with the knowledge on how to use their body become better fighters." Of course Goku still wasn't any kind of Bookworm but he and Gohan did hit the books a bit more after that. If anything his speech got better because of it. Even though he didn't know any big or complicated words his sentence structure was really impressive for a four year old.

Gohan untied the rope that was around Goku's waist and watched as the boy brought the bowl of dumplings into his lap and ate with gusto. That was something that never changed…the boy's appetite. "Well done Goku. You're getting stronger by the day." Gohan praised as he patted the boy on the head. Goku stopped eating and smiled at him. "Thanks grandpa! Just wait, I'll be stronger than you someday!" Goku declared making Gohan give a jolly laugh. "Well I'm sure if you keep training I have no doubt that you probably will." Goku once saw Gohan's strength when he was able to knock down a tree with one punch to use as firewood. Goku was amazed by the feet and wondered when he would be strong enough to do something like that.

"Goku when your finished eating do you mind helping me put some of this stuff away? After that it's off to bed." Gohan asked as Goku nodded as he cleaned the bowl of food and helped Gohan clean any dishes left over, while putting away anything that was used to help aid his training. The rock was Gohan's problem but he managed to lift it with ease and dropped it next to the door, outside. Pretty night soon fell and both Gohan and Goku were fast asleep. Goku stirred a lot in his sleep as he groggily woke up and wiped his eyes. He got up from the bed making sure to stay quiet so he wouldn't wake up Gohan. Sleepily he walked to a tree and started to relieve himself. The night was very quiet as it didn't seem as if there were any other kind of animal life in the vicinity. It even seemed as if the crickets were completely gone. But it was also very dark as clouds had been blocking the moon from view, until a gentle breeze blew in.

Unknown to Goku the breeze blew away the clouds that were blocking the moon from view showing that it was full, as it illuminated the night sky. When Goku was finished with his business he was about to head back into the house when he noticed it was considerably lighter than when he came outside. He looked up and saw the full moon. "Wow! I never saw the full moon before! It's so big and bright…and pretty too!" He said with excitement as his tail wagged. Goku couldn't seem to take his gaze away from the orb as he lost his smile as his tail started to twitch. A spark went off in his head as his eyes turned red. His heartbeat was getting faster and faster until his whole chest was moving along with it. The boy blacked out moments after but to anybody else watching they would've seen his teeth turn to fangs and nails turn to claws. His body grew in both size and muscle making him rip his white sleeveless shirt and blue shorts. The boy kept growing larger as brown fur started to sprout everywhere on his body while his mouth and nose grew in length, becoming muzzle like. His ears became pointed and his eyes were bloodshot red as well.

"**GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!" **The newly transformed Goku roared asserting his presence, scaring away any animals that may have been around the vicinity.

Gohan woke up immediately as the massive roar shook his house and made him jump out of bed. He looked to see that Goku was missing which meant that the boy must've been outside where the roar came from. **"RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!" **Another earth shaking roar got Gohan rushing outside. It was kind of hard to miss where those massive roars came from. Standing right outside his door was a MASSIVE gorilla with blood red eyes beating his chest, giving more roars. Gohan was flabbergasted as his mouth hung open. "What…what on Earth!? How…where did…?" He couldn't form the words. Where could this thing have possibly even come from? He's more than sure that he would've noticed a gorilla that stood 5x taller than all of the tress earlier today. Though Gohan noticed something…odd about the ape…besides being 50ft tall that is.

It's tail. It had a monkey tail.

Gorillas don't even _have_ tails. It didn't seem to have noticed him as he looked around and spotted something that made his heart nearly stop. Goku's cloths, completely ripped with no sign of Goku. "But what does it mean?" Gohan said to himself as he quickly tried to piece everything together. No Goku. Goku's ripped clothes. Random giant ape monster from nowhere…with a monkey tail. "No…"He said looking at the face of the ape who had finally noticed him and snarled. "Goku?" Gohan whispered. "GOKU! GOKU IS THAT YOU!? PLEASE SAY SOMETHING GOKU!" The beast stopped snarling once Gohan's words reached his ears. He closed his eyes and grabbed his head and shook it back and forth before giving another roar but of pain. "I think I'm getting through to him." Gohan said before cupping his hand near his mouth. "GOKU, PLEASE LISTEN! IT'S ME, GOHAN! YOU'RE GRANDFATHER! YOU REMEMBER ME, DON'T YOU GOKU?! PLEASE, SAY SOMETHING!"

Growling now the beast slowly opened his eyes and stared at Gohan. His red eyes held recognition which was something that Gohan had managed to notice. "That's right! Come back to me boy! You remember, right?" Gohan said in a soft tone though Goku's sensitive ears could still hear him. He stopped gripping his head and blinked a few times, his consciousness coming right back to him in force.

"**G-g-grandpa?" **Goku asked. His voice a lot deeper because of his giant beast form but it still held that childish tone to it. Gohan sighed and smiled. "Goku, I'm so glad to see that you still remember me. You gave me another big scare." Goku didn't understand what he meant. Why wouldn't he remember his own grandfather? But the big question is…why is his grandpa so tiny? **"Grandpa...how come you're so small?"** He then looked around and realized something. **"G-grandpa, everything shrunk! What happened and how come I'm still big!?" **He yelled in shock though his voice echoed into the night a little bit. How was Gohan going to explain this to the boy? "Goku, you need to know…I didn't shrink. In fact everything is still the same size. It's just that you got bigger."

"**I did?" **Goku said tilting his head a little bit which…strangely…looked adorable with his new animal appearance. Probably because he looks confused instead of angry. Gohan nodded. "Yes...and not only that you seemed to have transformed into an ape in the process. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it."

"**A…ape?" **Goku said as he raised a giant furry arm to his face. He stared at his feet and saw that his big toes switched places and was on the side of his feet. When he tried to wiggle them he noticed that they acted like thumbs. His eyes opened in shock as he looked over his entire body (except his head of course) and saw that he WAS a giant ape. He became scared. He plopped down onto his rump and his eyes started to fill with tears, which Gohan could also see. Hard to miss a giant crying. **"(Sniff) But I don't want to be a giant monster ape thing! I wanna be **_**me**_** again, Grandpa! I can't go in our house because I'm too big, or sleep in my bed or anything! I wanna change back **_**now!**_** HELP ME, GRANDPA!" **Goku was openly crying and yelling now which sounded through the whole forest. Gohan really felt for the boy. He wanted to help him obviously, but he didn't know how the change even happened in the first place. One minute he was a boy and the next he was a beast. He didn't know where to begin. Maybe if he got Goku to say what happened earlier he would have a better clue. He opened his mouth to say something to calm down his grandson when he noticed a bright red light gathering at the back of his throat, but it seemed that Goku didn't notice.

He could now see red energy being held in his grandson's maw and tried to get him to stop releasing it. "GOKU, STOP! BEFORE YOU-"It was too late as Goku shot the massive red beam of energy which made him recoil a bit and he caught himself by placing both giant arms on the ground behind him. They both watched at the beam struck a mountain in the far distance and blew off the whole top half of it. They both stared at the mountain in amazement but for different reasons.

'_Was that…Ki!? This boy, no older than 4 1/2 had managed to harness his own energy…by accident!? I've also never heard of it being propelled from the mouth! Plus there was so much power behind it. Is it because of this form?' _Gohan thought.

'_**Wow…did-did I just do that...awesome.' **_Goku thought. Gohan slowly turned to look up at Goku. "Goku…how did you do that?" The ape leaned forward and placed his hands on the ground between his legs. **"I don't know grandpa…I just…did it."** Well, Gohan couldn't have expected a better answer from that for the time being. Onto the next question. "Goku...do you know how you got like this. I mean what were you doing before you transformed?"

"**Well…I remember looking at the moon. I think I went to sleep, then I woke up looking at you." **Gohan raised an eyebrow. "The moon? But you've seen the moon plenty of times." Goku nodded his head. **"But this is the first time I saw a full moon before."** Now Gohan's eyes widened in realization. "I think I get it now my boy. That's why this happened to you. It's the full moon." He gazed at the moon himself. "I guess that when it goes away you'll turn back to your normal self." Goku got happy and leaned in closer to his grandpa. **"Really!?" **Gohan nodded. "Well it's a guess. But if I'm right then really. So since you'll probably change back when it's day time what do you think of your ape form, now?"

Goku smiled showing sharp teeth. **"It's awesome! That thing I did that blew up the mountain was cool! And I'm taller than you grandpa…and everything!" **Gohan smiled at the boy's mood change. Just a few minutes ago he didn't want to be a giant ape but learning that he would change back to normal when the full moon went away made him completely change his mood. "Well Goku it seems that you need to sleep outside for tonight. But I'll sleep with you if you want, alright?" Goku smiled and nodded. **"Thanks grandpa!" **Gohan went back inside and grabbed himself a blanket and came back outside. He saw Goku lying down on his back with his eyes closed but he was still smiling. Gohan decided to lay right against the boy's arm, his fur being used as a pillow.

"**Hey grandpa?" **Goku said lowly or as low as he could anyway. "Yes, Goku?" **"Can we do this every full moon?" **That caught Gohan by surprise but he had a feeling that he would say that. "You mean you turning into a giant ape and us sleeping outside?" **"Uh-huh."** Gohan thought it over for a minute. Goku transforms like this every time he looks at the full moon. He basically acquires a new body that while tough and intimidating is really bulky. He figured that if he could have Goku learn to fight while in this form then he would have a _very_ powerful trump card at his disposal. Though it would only be effective on nights with the full moon. Maybe along the line he can try to find some sort of solution to that problem, but it'll be up to Goku if he cannot. "Alright then Goku. We'll do this every night of the full moon. But on these nights from now on I want you to do something for me." Goku opened his big red eyes and slightly turned his head. **"Do what?"** "I want to help you to train to use this new body of yours. Whatever kind of training that I give you I want you to try and perform as a Great Ape."

Goku blinked his eyes, even more confused. **"Great…Ape?"** Gohan chuckled. "Well we need to call you something when you like this. What do you think?" Goku's lips curled into a smile. **"I like it grandpa. It sounds cool. Ha-ha, I'm a Great Ape." **He said in a sing-song toneas they both gave small laughs before stopping. "That you are my boy. Now sleep, you need your rest." With a loud yawn Goku closed his eyes and relaxed. **"Good night Grandpa." **Gohan smiled. "Good night Goku." They both drifted off to dreamland both thinking about how the future is going to turn out for them, especially after this kind of phenomenon. It would be interesting, that's for sure.

As the years passed Gohan had Goku training extensively. He saw that Goku's body was incredibly adaptable to learn some of the basics of the Hermit Fighting Style (which he didn't tell Goku). Not really an actual style, just training your body to a super human point. Though he couldn't really teach him much about that since his body, while adaptable wasn't yet developed enough for the full training. So he kept it at a minimum. It was still tough but it wasn't undoable. He even had the boy train his tail to not weaken him anymore, when it was pulled. Gohan really made his point when he kept managing to grasp it during their sparing sessions. His academics have been improving bit by bit. Again not as fast as the training but Gohan didn't see anything wrong with that. The boy wasn't the scholar type. He loved training and fighting. He was an aspiring Martial Artist. He at least knew a few complicated words and their meanings or how to tell time. That one _really_ took a while to perfect, but Gohan is also a _very_ patient man. Besides things one would learn in school he taught Goku about some of the things that's considered common to anybody else. Like what women were (since Goku never saw a woman before) and how to tell them apart from men, which Goku took a while to grasp. Cities, vehicles, Television and the like. If Goku couldn't visualize it then Gohan had catalogues that he collected over the years to show the boy, which gave him nearly full understanding.

Though on the nights of the full moon Goku's training would change immensely. Since a full moon only occurred a few times in a month Gohan made sure to cram as much training into the boy as possible on those nights. Gohan first had to find a large enough field for Goku to maneuver in as a Great Ape, since he couldn't risk causing harm to the forest or any of the animals that lived there. After that he would find multiple ways to improve the boy's capabilities with his giant body. He realized that Goku, while strong didn't have much speed. So Gohan made him use his strength to pull out a massive boulder in the ground that was almost as big as him, carry it around on his back and made him run 10 laps around the large field. Then using the same giant boulder he would have the boy lift it over his head 100 times. He would try to incorporate some simple Karate Katas so Goku could get used to fighting as a Great Ape if the situation presented itself. Even learning how to use his tail in a fight. Of course the Katas weren't perfect but they got better the more he practiced them. Last but not least he would have Goku train to use his energy technique from before. Gohan discovered that Goku was only capable of using that attack only if it came from his maw. Still unorthodox in his opinion but it's a powerful weapon none the less. The first few attempts were unsuccessful. Since Goku did it the first time by accident he had no idea how to make himself do it on purpose.

So Gohan had told him to remember what he was feeling at the time and do his best to recreate that feeling. Goku was showing some results after that. He managed to gather the energy, which was evident by red glowing wisps swirling into his mouth but he couldn't unleash the attack completely. It was slow, but it was progress. It was when Goku had turned eleven that he had finally managed to recreate his energy wave attack and this time he completely destroyed a mountain. He cheered and danced around in triumph while Gohan was busy stumbling around trying to regain his balance with the land shaking. Though afterwards Gohan told him to use that technique as a last resort because energy attacks were not normal techniques or toys to play around with. Especially when Goku was a Great Ape. The giant ape sat down with a thud and nodded his head but he still closed his eyes and gave a toothy snicker at finally getting the technique down.

It's been a year since then and Gohan was standing outside as he waited for Goku. He heard rumbling as he saw Goku heading towards him walking backwards on a large circular piece of wood, making it roll forward while holding a giant hacksaw. This time he was outfitted in a blue karate gi with blue shoes. He had red bands on his wrists and a white sash to hold up his pants Gohan stood in place as Goku jumped from the rolling piece of wood and stopped it with both hands. "I got the firewood, Grandpa. Just like you said." Gohan nodded. "Yes, I see that Goku. Very good. Do you mind getting it ready for use?" Goku shook his head. "No problem."

Giving the hacksaw the Gohan who went to go store it away Goku set the piece of wood onto its side. He made a series of slow Katas while focusing before grabbing the piece of wood and chucking it into the air. He jumped after it and with a very precise kick he broke it into 15 rectangular pieces. He landed as they stacked on top of each other perfectly. He heard clapping as Gohan congratulated him. "Excellent work Goku. I've also went and done my job." Goku tuned to him and saw that his grandfather was dragging a massive fish behind him. "Wow, grandpa! Now that's what I call a fish!" Gohan smiled. "I thought that you might enjoy it. So how long do you think that _this_ one will last us?" Goku walked passed his grandfather and went to observe the fish with a closer look. He nodded as if he was busy finishing giving an analysis. "I'd say about till dinner."

Gohan gave a laugh at Goku's inspection, while the boy smiled broadly. "Well then I guess we better get this ready for lunch then. Can't have you waiting any longer now can we?"

"No way, grandpa! I feel like I could eat a mountain!" Gohan chuckled. "With your appetite you probably could." Goku was always such a card to have around. Though Gohan knew that he couldn't stay here for the rest of his life. He needed to follow his own dreams, see the world with his own eyes. Even make some friends, at least friends his age and wouldn't you know it? The universe had managed to hear Gohan for the third time in a row. A sound of an engine was heard in the distance by the both of them, making them turn in its direction.

They saw a car that was a few hundred yards away speeding towards them, kicking up dust from behind. Goku stood next to Gohan while the old man looked surprised. "Goku…I believe we're about to have some company."

* * *

MOTHAFUCKIN' DONE! GOD DAMN! Y'all…**I** didn't even know that this was going to be this long. Not only that, it was actually a little tough to write this in the beginning. I'm not good at starting points just so you know. So I figured that I would start this prologue off where it all began in the first place. But yeah…I mean I already said it in the summary but I'll elaborate a bit more right now. ANYONE WHO'S A DBZ FAN **CANNOT** SAY THAT THEY NEVER WANTED TO SEE GOKU CONTROL HIS GREAT APE FORM! YOU CAN'T SAY THAT YOU DIDN'T! That had always been one of my dreams! But it was ultimately shattered time and time again! I mean I always thought that whenever Goku's tail had grown back, then _that_ would be the fuckin' day he learned how to control Great Ape. But that doesn't happen…EVER! Plus they only show that beast ass (Beast as in 'awesome', just so you know) transformation a couple of times until it was disregarded.

Then they bring the shit back in DBZ yet it was the _evil_ bitch that had full control over it, and even he got his shit chopped off. Then kid Gohan comes around and goes Great Ape (for the second time, mind you) not too long after his tail grew back from being cut by Piccolo. If I was Gohan I would'a been pissed as shit. I mean my tail just grew back _and_ I went Great Ape and you're just gonna cut my shit…_off_!? Just like _that_, Vegeta!? _OH…HELL NO! _I don't care if I crushed your ass and you can't move! We would have to **work** ('work', slang for 'fight' to those who don't know)…_**immediately. **_I mean I know Gohan _saw_ the energy disk! Why didn't he front flip over the bitch!?

_**THEN**__…_muthafucka's bring the shit back in GT and… (Sigh). Well you all get the point. I mean yeah, Super Saiyan 4 is cool and all but all I ever wanted from the show was to see Goku or, fuck, even Gohan in perfect control of themselves as Great Apes. Is that so much to ask for!? Do you even know how much stronger they would've been if they could control that power? If they still had their _tails!?_ (Annoyed Sigh)

But…yeah. Grandpa Gohan's still around for the whole 12 years instead of being killed off whenever he was killed off. They don't tell you that shit. Thanks to that Goku is both stronger and a bit more knowledgeable then when he started off in Dragonball. Yeah, he's still ignorant and gullible but he won't be _as_ gullible. Plus, he won't seem like a creepy perv when he's checking privates to tell genders. It's all about sight now.

So anyway I…I _think_ that I said everything that I wanted to say. If not I could always come back and edit this shit. But…Yo-I… (Sigh)I'm just done. Wow…I made myself feel a bit angry instead of accomplished. How is that even possible?

Anyway:

Rest in Pieces, Bitches.

I'm out for the night.


End file.
